


Халат

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [31]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: спустя годы Эзра всё так же пытается одеть Колина в то, что хочется немедленно сорвать.фетиш на одежду, Колян танцует круче всех, отложенный оргазм.





	Халат

Халат он заметил день на третий. Или на четвёртый — Эзра так забегался, занятый приготовлениями к поездке, что перестал следить за временем.

— Опять хуйни накупил, — привычно проворчал Колин, отодвигая висящее на крючке махровое великолепие, чтобы повесить на соседний чистую майку и уже не такие чистые джинсы.

Кажется, он решил, что Эзра купил его себе. Хотя... Обычно именно Эзра носил тёмно-красное, длиннополое, пушистое, яркое, вычурное, тяжёлое, эпатажное — перечислять можно до бесконечности. Колин довольствовался привычными вещами дома и чем навесят — на людях. Эзре он не доверял «навешивать» после единственного раза, когда тот одел любимого мужчину согласно собственным вкусам: публика, конечно, была в восторге, но, как позже сказал Колин, хлопки по заднице от каждой второй дамы и каждого пятого мужчины — это немного не то выражение восторга, которое ему интересно. Разонравилось, спустя все эти годы. Конечно, Эзра после этого немедленно хлопнул его по заднице.

— Кто бы говорил о тратах, — отозвался Эзра сквозь зубную щётку, стёр вылетевшие капли пасты с зеркала, почесал той же рукой нос, оставив белые разводы и там, и там. — Я, может, хотел все праздники проваляться на ближайшем пляже, потягивая разноцветные коктейли и наслаждаясь свободой от старого пердуна, которого пресса почему-то до сих пор зовёт моим бойфрендом.

Колин хмыкнул, напрягся, подтверждая нелицеприятный эпитет, и Эзра фыркнул, окончательно забрызгав зеркало. Зашумела вода, заглушая вербальный ответ Колина, наверняка не менее саркастичный, и это стало последней каплей. Ну, на самом деле Эзра сделал бы это в любом случае. Закончив вечерний туалет, он на несколько секунд зарылся лицом в пушистый халат, потом без малейших угрызений совести стянул с соседнего крючка одежду Колина, собрал по всей ванной полотенца и вышел, громко пожелав Колину не поскользнуться и не расшибить себе ничего важного.

Он успел пролистать четыре ленты, списаться с ребятами, нажаловаться на сегодняшние пробки, переадресовать два запроса на интервью агенту... и даже немного проголодаться. А потом из ванной раздался крик Колина.

— Миллер!

Эзра расплылся в предвкушающей улыбке, выключил все приложения, погасил экран и бросил планшет на дальнюю сторону тумбочки как раз в тот момент, когда Колин, наконец-то в халате, который Эзра так тщательно и долго выбирал, вошёл в спальню.

— Доволен?

Цвет, как Эзра и предполагал, подчёркивал глубину взгляда, а фасон выгодно облегал широкие плечи и скрывал снова наметившийся животик — не то чтобы Эзра не любил его мять или целовать, но самому Колину жирок поверх пресса не нравился совершенно, и он готов был изнурять себя в спортзале каждый день, лишь бы догнать и перегнать молодых идиотов с ещё не до конца убитыми почками. На любые заверения Эзры Колин тыкал пальцем ему между рёбер и принимался очень щекотно их пересчитывать.

— Повернись, — попросил Эзра, приподнимая бровь, и тут же жадно распахнул глаза шире, стремясь не упустить ни малейшего движения ткани, плотнее облепляющей показушно напряжённые мускулы.

В халате Колин казался огромным животным, вроде вставшего на задние лапы медведя, только почему-то тёмного винного — или венозной крови — цвета и прирученного лично Эзрой. Махровая ткань тяжело покачивалась, завиваясь вокруг ног, соблазнительно обрисовывая бёдра, между полами влажно сверкнуло пятно голой кожи, и Эзра судорожно сглотнул собравшуюся под языком слюну.

— Иди сюда...

— Ну уж нет, — отшатнулся от него Колин. — Ты же не для того так настойчиво одевал меня в эту тряпку, чтобы стащить её через две минуты после? Позволь мне усладить твой взор.

Что бы он ни говорил, Эзра видел, как расширяются его ноздри, видел дрожь нижней губы и как пока едва заметно выпирает одна из складок халата спереди. Как и всегда, когда Эзра подбирает нечто, в чём Колин выглядит крайне возбуждающе как минимум в его глазах — осознание того, что в этот момент желание Эзры находится на пределе выдержки, будит в Колине ответное озорное желание скорее, чем любая другая прелюдия.

Как и перед камерой, перед Эзрой Колин играл с душой, вкладывая в представление весь свой немалый опыт. И страсть. Но даже если посреди стриптиза он вдруг зацепился бы за ковёр или задел и уронил что-то с трюмо, Эзра не стал бы требовать второго дубля: его устраивало в Колине всё — без монтажа и грима. Возбуждающий, милый, ласковый, игривый, ироничный... Впрочем, Эзра находил Колина милым даже когда тот зарывался головой под подушку и просил оставить его наедине с дурным настроением и жалостью к себе. Или в такие вот моменты, когда тот строил из себя идиота, нарочито изгибаясь и вытягивая губы трубочкой. Милым и возбуждающим.

Колин закончил принимать нелепые позы и ненадолго замер совсем рядом с кроватью, протягивая Эзре один из концов пояса. Тот подкатился к краю, потянул, глядя, как уменьшается и распадается полубант, отпустил. Медленно поднял глаза, проследив линию голой кожи между самую малость разошедшихся пол халата, встретился взглядом с Колином и осознал, что уже пару минут дышит ртом, отчего всё в нём пересохло. Машинально облизнувшись, Эзра заметил, как метнулся взгляд Колина к его губам, и повторил движение языком — теперь уже гораздо медленнее.

— Дразнишься? — спросил Колин севшим голосом.

— Не всё же тебе надо мной издеваться.

Колин хмыкнул, шагнул назад и развернулся к кровати спиной. Отставил локти в стороны, подцепил халат на уровне груди и медленно потянул вверх, покачиваясь под только ему слышную музыку. Бордовые волны ненадолго захватили внимание Эзры, а потом не осталось ничего, кроме медленно обнажающейся кожи и проступающих под ней напряжённых мускулов.

Прикипев взглядом к плечам, спине и рукам Колина, Эзра почти слышал музыку, под которую тот движется, и не сразу понял, что именно не даёт халату окончательно соскользнуть на пол. Но тут Колин развернулся к нему, и перекрещенные поверх члена края халата натянулись, обрисовывая, тяня каждый в свою сторону, и от этого зрелища Эзру прошибло потом — так резко умиление и эстетическое наслаждение, до сих пор растущие параллельно возбуждению, присоединились к нему, переплавившись в похоть.

— `ди с`да, — позвал он. Голос вырвался из пересохшего горла хриплым карканьем; Эзра сглотнул и повторил: — Иди сюда.

— Я не закончил снимать халат. — Голос Колина был не менее хриплым.

— Похуй на халат!

— Ну уж нет, если ты его так хотел, то он идёт вместе со мной, — ответил Колин и набросил халат обратно на плечи, не продевая, впрочем, руки в рукава.

Эзра разочарованно застонал, но поваливший его спиной на постель Колин быстро обратил этот стон в предвкушающий.

Халат очень быстро перестал мешать, потому что оказался под ними. Колин тёрся об Эзру, как огромный кот, и тому казалось, что он кончит уже от следующего прикосновения гладко выбритой щеки или влажного тычка в бедро, но возбуждение лишь нарастало, и не думая выплёскиваться.

Потолок над головой и вся спальня вместе с ним кружились и остановились, только когда Колин оседлал Эзру и принялся насаживаться. Сознание прояснилось на мгновение, которого хватило, чтобы посмотреть туда, где их тела сливаются, метнуться рукой, придерживая, нащупать под пальцами плотный край презерватива и удивиться тому, что не заметил, как Колин ему его надел. Потом головка его члена скользнула за мышечное кольцо, и оно сократилось за ней — едва заметно, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы всё, что не Колин, смазалось, исчезло из фокуса восприятия.

— Не вздумай кончить, пока ты во мне, — строго произнёс Колин, когда Эзра потянулся рукой к его члену, покачивающемуся в такт движениями и метящему тягучими каплями живот ему и бедро Колину.

— Почему?

— Я хочу это видеть, — просто ответил Колин, и Эзра охнул, потому что тот сжался на члене, будто ставя после этой фразы полную блаженства точку.

— Я постараюсь, — послушно сказал Эзра. И сразу же начал сдерживаться, потому что Колин снова сжался.

У Эзры получилось. Он не кончил, когда Колин отклонился назад и ускорился, трахая его не только снизу, но и через уши — почти непрекращающимся высоким стоном, и в глаза — влажным от пота напряжённым телом. Не кончил, когда Колин подался вперёд, вжимая ему в живот дёргающийся от толчков спермы член и ловя его губы своими. Из последних сил держался, пока Колин поднимался с него, охая оттого, что слишком сильно ощущает член Эзры внутри сразу после оргазма. По сравнению с этим последним то, как Колин стянул с него презерватив, вывернув наизнанку и привычным жестом запихав в выуженный откуда-то надорванный квадратик, было почти неощутимо. В отличие от горячих губ и обвёдшего головку языка.

— Колин... ты... меня... убиваешь, — выдохнул Эзра, делая новый вдох для каждого слова.

Тот угукнул, не прерываясь, коленом сдвинул ногу Эзры в сторону и приподнял, собрал стекающую по члену слюну пополам со смазкой, помассировал за подобравшимися яичками и загнал один палец внутрь.

Эзра зажмурился, потому что не мог больше удерживать голову поднятой, чтобы видеть Колина, а кончать, глядя на потолок, не хотел. Под веками пошли яркие цветные круги, напряжение в паху стало уже совершенно невыносимым, под спиной чувствовалась каждая складочка, каждый шов, каждая ворсинка того самого халата, а воздух, кажется, задался целью запытать прохладой залитые потом соски.

— Ко-олин, — застонал Эзра, одновременно предупреждая и призывая его.

Губы выпустили член за мгновение до того, как в них ударила бы первая струя спермы, палец, напоследок приласкав пульсирующее нутро, тоже исчез, но миг, когда Эзра перестал чувствовать Колина, длился не дольше секунды, потому что тот навис сверху, покрывая поцелуями грудь, шею, щёки и, наконец, прижимаясь к раскрытому в стоне рту. От нежности поцелуя и нарочитой грубости обхватившей член ладони Эзру накрыло второй волной, выкрутило, выжимая насухо.

Как всегда после сдвоенного оргазма, Эзра на какое-то время потерял способность воспринимать окружающее, полностью сосредоточившись на внутренних ощущениях, поэтому он не удивился, когда, открыв глаза, понял, что Колин сидит рядом и обтирает его мягкой влажной тканью.

— Ты великолепен, — прошептал Эзра, любуясь проступающим на лице Колина смущением. Даже после стольких лет в профессии и чуть меньшего количества лет — в постели Эзры тот не мог спокойно принять такую простую похвалу.

— Вообще-то принято говорить «Ты был великолепен», — поправил его Колин.

— Всё ещё, — возразил Эзра. — Всегда.

Колин фыркнул, снова провёл тканью по его животу, и Эзра наконец скосил взгляд, чтобы полюбопытствовать. Судя по цвету и форме, это был пояс халата.

— Колин?

— Что?

— Ты ублюдок. Я неделю потратил на поиски того, в чём ты будешь смотреться наиболее охуенно, а ты...

— А я — великолепен, — ухмыльнулся Колин. — Что? Ты сам сказал.

Эзра поёрзал, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы стереть эту ухмылку поцелуем, и осознал, что липкое от спермы и колкое от пота нечто под ним — это тёплый, мягкий, пушистый и невероятно идущий Колину халат тёмно-винного цвета.


End file.
